


【杰托/包托】Captain

by Gernando



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gernando/pseuds/Gernando
Summary: 包托/杰托只有车微dirty talk慎





	【杰托/包托】Captain

夜色里的天空星星点点，被云挡着的月亮透过薄雾照耀在一片葱绿的足球地上，萤火虫晃着翅膀颤颤巍巍的飞来飞去，这片私人足球场边上一旁是一座装饰豪华美观的小洋房。

小洋房三楼的灯光还亮着，费尔南多在厨房里不知捣鼓着什么，端去给要喝水的杰拉德之后，便面红耳赤的跑进浴室里去洗浴。

……原本杰拉德在床上随意刷了会手机消息便觉下腹烈火中烧，昏沉着头脑摇摇晃晃下床去接水。拐到浴室门口听水流声忽大忽小砸在地上，推开门闯了进去。

“唔。”刚关上水连浴巾都没来得及拿的费尔南多就看见杰拉德昏昏沉沉进来，心想着药效发作凑过去扶他，这人身上烫的惊人又赶紧抽手，仰头在人面前认真问话。

“史蒂文？”话刚一说出，就被杰拉德嵌住肩膀将他抵在墙上，埋在人颈窝直喘粗气。不等他开口便将人一把按于地上，气息紊乱道出一字。

“舔。”

费尔南多半跪在地上还琢磨着舔什么，抬眼便见杰拉德粗壮性器挺硬近在咫尺，肩膀生疼才得知人理智快要崩断，怯生生探出舌尖轻舔马眼。

杰拉德趁费尔南多含住前端时猛地将他头部按住深捅进去。直插喉咙眼的嫩肉让自己下腹欲火更旺。模仿性交的姿势抽插到底，将人的小嘴镶得紧紧的。

粗大性器将小嘴裹满，喉咙嫩肉被迫撑大紧咬硬物，小心收起牙齿呜咽着仰头看着不对劲的杰拉德，眼角泛泪向后挪动挣扎却被他人狠狠按回，只得放松喉咙小舌随他动作生涩舔弄柱身。

“嗯….唔啊…！”

迅速抽动几下射在人温暖口腔，捂住费尔南多的嘴让人咽下去。将他抱起抵在墙壁上，膝盖顶在费尔南多的胯部将他顶起磨蹭着。

“吃下去，我的乖孩子。”被迫咽下所有精液呛的不断咳嗽，小嘴湿的一塌糊涂迷迷糊糊就又被抱起来，后背抵着冰凉墙壁激的往他怀里靠，刚洗完凉水澡环人脖颈被他体温烫的后撤。

“史蒂文……你还好吗？”

闷声不说话手不规矩探向人后腰腰窝按压。探向不着寸布的臀部，扳开臀瓣揉弄开禁闭小穴。取下浴花使用强力的冲击力冲洗那张小穴。

“乖，自己扳开，我想要看看。”

“好痛！”水柱扫过穴口脆弱神经委屈痛呼，这人药性发作力气惊人不敢反抗，慢慢转身背对他塌腰撅臀，红着脸掰开软臀将粉嫩小穴露出来。

手指扣刮上穴嘴褶皱，水流顺着臀缝流过。刺入手指搅合顺带将水也带了进去。抠挖着肠壁将人上药腰压在墙壁上，另只手捏上左胸乳粒似要抠开乳缝般用力。埋在费尔南多耳边嗓音低沉诱人。

“小骚穴夹得我手指好紧。”耳畔杰拉德低哑嗓音听的自己浑身轻颤腰身发软，水流进入软穴鼓胀的难受，胸口又疼又痒酥麻无比，层层媚肉裹他手指无声邀请，眼尾泛红转头一副可怜模样。

“不许说……”

“怎么，还不让人说了。”

揉按上人内壁凸点使出两指揉掐。乳粒在自己手上变得滚烫发热坚挺起来。

“抬高点，我要操烂南多的小屁股。”

体内脆弱敏感点被揉捏顿时软的不成样子险些跌坐，喘息急促呻吟愈发甜腻，下意识塌腰撅臀将乳尖和后穴都主动送上门，舌尖舔舐唇角青涩又颇有勾引意味。

“史蒂文，啊……轻点，轻点……”

小骚货。轻拍他臀尖一掌捏住那臀肉扳开来讲器物抽送进去。捅顶最深直捣黄龙嵌住人的腰不准他逃开。

“都要将人夹死了。”上身被顶的贴在墙上，呜咽呻吟喘息声愈发大了，性器刚一进入层层嫩肉便裹上去，疼痛转瞬即逝随即快感灭顶，肉臀被撞的一颤一颤，求饶般回头泪眼朦胧看着他。

“史蒂文，疼呜呜，好疼……”

“乖，一会就不疼了。”

温柔安慰人，下身却是狠厉撞上漂亮臀瓣，插入柔软紧翕小穴。指尖上玩弄的乳粒堪堪肿大起来，像女子的胸脯一样被揉捏。

“好多水，多叫几声给我听听。”

“哈啊...史蒂文我……不要了...”

仰头索吻一手扶墙一手抵在他小腹，虚为挡明为请，乳尖被玩的红肿绵软可怜的紧，面色潮红胸口剧烈起伏，连雀斑都被晕染上了，声音又软又乖全无平日霸道模样。

“南多里面这么热，难不成是被干坏掉了？”

这么调笑着费尔南多面上温柔十分身下却丝毫不放过任何一处。击溃人的理智磨蹭那点，将他往火堆里推。

“叫出来，宝贝，我喜欢你叫。”

“再干...唔...就坏掉了...”

断断续续回答也不知自己吐出什么淫言浪语，脑中最后一根弦也断裂，屁股向后磨蹭次次都让杰拉德深入贯穿，仰头浪叫被快感逼的两眼失神，好像那药是自己喝进去般沉醉。

“唔，好厉害，啊啊……”

按住费尔南多腹部感受到自己的性器在不断贯穿，凌虐感直上心头想着如何将自己的宝贝整哭。狠捣一击便退了半截出来卡着。

“不动了，自己动。”

“不要...不要了……”似是累极，软在杰拉德怀里任由摆弄，喃喃着声音微弱，高潮后穴敏感紧致紧咬他硬物，听闻他还要深入有些慌张向后退缩挣扎。

将人抱起从浴室里走出，随意裹上浴袍将他甩在床上。他明显的感觉到费尔南多身体一抖，眼睫下垂颤动，将裹在浴袍里的长腿稍微打开一些。

“再开点。”

听到杰拉德这么说道，羞耻之心不停作祟，身体却不听使唤一般将腿更打开了一些。完全暴露出两瓣圆嫩臀瓣，中间塌陷下去的一块被杰拉德的手指触碰，惹得费尔南多的身体不住的颤抖。

浴袍被褪下，稀疏耻毛下半立的阴茎半挺，前端溢出透明液体。杰拉德勾指抹上前端，张开五指包裹住那火热之物，舌尖轻探舔弄上柱身。费尔南多用腿夹住他的脑袋，受不了的发出像猫一样的哼哼声。

舌尖舔过顶端沟壑，将刚才还半挺的器物伺候得坚硬滚烫。舌尖向上划过腹肌肚部，舔舐白皙胸膛上的两颗肉粒，本该不会有什么感觉，却因为是杰拉德的缘由，敏感瘙痒的不行。腿夹住他的腰杆，脚趾蜷缩。

脖子被舌尖濡湿，新鲜的唾液留在白皙脖颈上。旖旎霏色围绕充斥整个房间，连播放着旖旎的音乐的音箱在此时都显得毫无存在感。热气喷在他的颈窝上，酥酥麻麻的一片，瘙痒得紧。

“给我看看，宝贝。”

“就看一看，就只一眼……”

声音吞吞吐吐，他的退一步就得到自己的允许，把腿分开来给他看，前面的小肉棍软软的搭着，后面的粉色肉穴被他戳弄得从淡淡的粉色变红，还有些酥麻感。哄着人轻吻他的额头，手指退出一些在边缘试探。那小嘴翕合不停，粉嫩得惹人喜欢。瞧着自己身下的人，心里不禁起了邪念。

“真是漂亮……”

呼吸打在他的臀间，感到人的微些恐惧。双手剥开那小巧臀瓣上的肉，里面些微的水光淋淋还在翕合收缩。

“你别说话了……”心里还相信他说只是看看的话，感觉到他的呼吸喷洒在私处，那种奇怪的感觉更明显了，他的视线盯在那里总是更频繁地收缩，一想到这种小动作全被他看了去，觉得羞耻更甚。

“能自己翘起来吗？”这么问他以后，犹豫了一下还是坐起来，身上还带着点水汽，顺从地换了个姿势，跪趴在床上，试着把腰放塌，臀部就自然而然地翘起。被他扳开雪白肉臀，完美腰弧线塌陷而下。刚被捅开的精致小巧的穴口随着姿势禁闭，手指将其剥开探进指尖按压壁肉。

“疼吗？”

有了刚刚的性事做铺垫，现在倒是不觉得痛了，但也不好意思开口跟他说，只是摇了摇头。穴肉包裹着他的手指，触感都很清晰地把他每一个细微的动作都反馈到脑子里，他轻轻勾动手指时，正抵着耻骨，顿时膝盖都有些软。那穴道窄精小巧，现在没过多久手指进去都有些吃力，下身紧了紧轻喘一口气，也不知道自己的器物再次进去了，会不会被撑坏掉。

将那甬道扩张开来延伸到两指模仿交合的姿势抽插，在他耳边轻问：“我要再次进去了，好吗？”

“啊....可以....但是，有点...我可以，啊....”

刚才杰拉德他被自己下药的事情，杰拉德应该已经记不得了，现在倒是十分温柔，而且下半句话本来是想问他自己可不可以捂着嘴，因为更多听起来让人脸红的声音正堵在喉咙里，但没等话说完又是一声轻轻地低吟，只好咬着嘴唇，把脸埋在沙发里里。

听他这么一说心里也有些许惊喜。将那甬道扩张到一定程度后便将自己的阳具掏出，刚发泄过的事物，早已挺立坚硬的器物抵在穴口外。嵌住人的腰杆，埋在他耳边轻语。

“那我进去了。”说着，便小心地镶入端部。“唔啊……”被他握了把柄扭身想挣脱，手推他肩膀要脱身，红了脸庞脖颈惊呼。趁他转过头来将人吻住，舌尖前探撬开牙关亲吻。手指滑进腿间按嗯摁那处湿软轻轻刺入，含糊着笑他，“南多里面好舒服好暖和。”

因为才被粗暴的抽插过，虽然里面紧致，但也有些湿润。费尔南多迎着对方动作扭动着腰，可动作戛然而止，空虚感促使着自己主动用穴口小幅度上下磨蹭着，渴望着能被人填满。

早已被玩的红肿的胸前两点仍在传来阵阵酥麻感，被呼出的热气激的一颤，随响声而来的是火辣辣的痛感，蔓延开来，却使杰拉德更加兴奋了几分，身前的炙热也更加挺立，甚至还溢出了点黏液。一边喘着粗气一边说道：“等等……这有点太……”

突然被巨大的器物插入顶到那一点，满足了些许情欲，脚趾因快感而不自觉蜷缩，但这也只是杯水车薪。后穴的软肉蠕动着，竟然被情欲折磨到想要吃更多，想要被进入更深。哑着声音不停低喘说到。

“别，别顶那里了唔……”

杰拉德暗道了一句不知什么，便狠狠的捅插进去，肉刃一下冲破层层软肉直顶到深处。感受到身下费尔南多的颤抖，随意插了两下便慢慢的动起来，像是磨人一样啰嗦。手却捏着肿大的乳尖不停揉搓。被插入的同时盈在眼眶的生理性泪水与汗水混为一体随之划落。

不满足于对方慢慢的抽插，试图摇晃着腰身，渴望着杰拉德他能够更加深入，干到最深的那一点，填满自己。因为手脚还在被束缚着，做不了大幅度的动作，隔靴搔痒反而使得自己更难受。带着点哭腔用祈求的语气说。

“唔，求你，不要这样……唔啊求你。” 腰间早已酸痛的没了力气，被他顽劣的玩弄着也只能顺从着。被他的炙热擦过穴肉，穴口不住的收缩，腰身软的厉害。早已被情潮所淹没，不再扼制呻吟声。

“叫声队长听听。”

声音温软低沉富有磁性，隔着情欲直直地传到费尔南多耳朵里。眼神逐渐变得迷离，呻吟声也被顶的支离破碎，只知道一味地不成调子的喊着对方的名字。不禁就夹紧了他的硕大，还用软肉缠绵的去吸吮着，蚀骨销魂的快感包围着自己，哭出声连连求饶。

“队长……呜呜史蒂文不要了，我……”

“好。”话音刚落，便嵌住他的腰身，狠狠抽插起来，囊袋打在臀上发出色情的“啪啪”声。床都被摇的一晃一晃的，几丝金发黏在汗湿的额头，仿佛每一下都要将身下挨操的人给撞飞出去一样。

“这么听话，我家南多真是太可爱了。”

语气软绵绵的温柔得很，动作却完全不同如此。次次不是直捣花心便是攻击敏感点，不留给那人一次喘息的机会。捏着乳尖抚着乳晕，竟然还要求他道。

“继续叫，我要听你喊我，好不好？”

将人脚腕抓住打开，重新俯身吻上他。舌尖撬开牙关重重压制，扫过上颚舔舐。手不停套弄脐下三寸之地，一会便感到一片湿润。费尔南多脚趾微微收紧，手攥着旁边东西劲儿大的指尖都有些发红，半推着将他舌推出自己口中歪一边喘气。

杰拉德用手指将他的铃口堵住，重新抽插起来，次次都撞击在肉壁上的凸点。压住他的手向上扣住。

“别……受不了了……出来，出来。”

费尔南多全身泛着红潮，腰杆随着杰拉德的撞击不断挺立，下身却泄不出来。刚蓄势待发的快感被堵住，回流的痛苦与刺激让他忍不住尖叫。

全身放软，窝在沙发上随便杰拉德动他，眼眶红红的像一只被欺负了后的小白兔。只差一双耳朵和一个毛茸茸的尾巴了。杰拉德看着不禁心尖上悸动，随意抽插几下便退出来射在外面。

环抱住人的身子亲吻他眼角滚下来的泪花，微咸却有些微的甜味。他重新将自己的器物埋进去，不顾费尔南多的嚎叫重新抽插起来。将人抱起，走到阳台处。

“你不会是……”

颤着声音的话语还未完全说完，便被抵在了落地玻璃窗上，为了防止落下去他只能紧紧的贴在玻璃上面。但因为紧张感却将穴内咬得死死的，杰拉德吃疼，轻轻的扇了一掌在臀肉上。将他抱好便狠捣起来。

窗外夜幕寂静，高档洋房的小区一般都是路灯较少。但好巧不巧那路灯偏偏在他们家门口，将自己这幅样子照得十分狼狈。

“唔……有人的话……”

费尔南多心里怕的慌，不住的向后退却只能紧紧的咬住杰拉德的器物。如果真的有人从这里经过，那自己……他挣扎着想要下去，停不下来的扒住杰拉德的身子扭动。

“别……史蒂文，史蒂文放我下来好不好……”

连声音都带上了哭腔，整一只待人欺负的小白兔一般。

“你叫我什么？”他用力一顶，那穴里紧缩咬着他。

“呜呜队长……”他时不时在耳边发出粗重的喘息，这让自己觉得很不好意思，因为他自身正在发出比他更意味明确的声音，包括两人交合处发出的水声，进入时咕叽的声音让自己明白下身有多泛滥。

腿被他拉开，让他进入到更深，自己不知道那是什么地方，只是觉得他进入的时候很痛，硬被顶进一截，又痛又舒服，张着嘴几乎发不出声音，眯着眼睛眼尾泛红地看着他，也回答不了。几番抽插之后便晃头晃脑的像是晕了过去。

杰拉德用力一顶将他抱住，重新带到浴室去给他清洗一番。第二天一大早睁开眼，费尔南多便是腰酸背疼的不行。

“看来今天的训练要耽误了……”

费尔南多扶着腰下床，刚到拐角处便遇见了端着早餐盘上楼的杰拉德。想起昨天自己在他的水里下药后被狠干一顿的事情，脸又立马红了起来。

“怎么，昨天还软软的叫着队长，今天招呼也不打？”

费尔南多一惊，摸着红红的耳垂小心翼翼的道出一句。

“队长，早安……”


End file.
